thegoldenboyzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Boyz
The Golden Boyz was a professional wrestling tag team in the WWE. They performed on the SmackDown brand consisting of Shane McMahon and William Regal. The team's name is a reference to the two wrestlers' personas: McMahon is from America while Regal is from England. Originally portrayed as bitter enemies, the two were forced to work as a team during an angle in which they were made to attend anger management classes by Vince McMahon in 1999 and—though billed as a dysfunctional team—they were subsequently able to win the WWE Tag Team Championship in 2008. They reunited on the June 9, 2019 episode of SmackDown Live when McMahon returned to help Regal after he was taken out by Tommaso Ciampa. Background and history In June 9, 1999, after failing to win the WWE Championship at Raw continued to feud with the champion Steve Austin, demanding a rematch following the controversial ending of their match which saw William Regal tap out moments after Austin was able to pin Regal. On the SmackDown prior to SmackDown!, Regal interfered in a match between Shane and his father Vince McMahon, and attempted to frame Regal by attacking Vince with a steel chair and then ends up being beaten up by his tag team partner. On the following Raw, Regal faced off against the Undertaker and was set up in a similar way by McMahon, which resulted in the situation nearly reversing itself. Afterward, Undertaker started attacking both Regal and Shane indiscriminately after being a pawn in each of their plans, beginning a three-way rivalry ever since but then failed. WWE Tag Team Champions (2008-2010) Following their SummerSlam match, Regal in his demands wants something for a rematch while McMahon, upset with fans for continuing to chant his entrance music after he had told them not to, continued to lose his temper and have bursts of anger during matches and interview segments. As a result of McMahon's and Regal's issues, Vince McMahon enrolled them in anger management classes hosted by Dr. Shelby and later forced them to compete in a "hug it out" match against Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. At the arrangement of Dr. Shelby and Mr. McMahon, the two adversaries formed a team whose constant bickering and infighting even during matches inadvertently resulted in them defeating Cryme Tyme (Shad Gaspard and JTG) to become the number one contenders to the WWE Tag Team Championships on the September 10 episode of SmackDown! and then defeating defending champions Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase to win the WWE Tag Team Championship at Night of Champions. McMahon and Regal made their first successful title defense the following night on Raw, defeating the former champions in a rematch. The following week on SmackDown, "The Golden Boyz spelled with a Z" was chosen as the official team name via a Twitter poll and the Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes and Goldust) immediately began a feud with them. During this period, both McMahon and Regal made the transition from villains to fan favorites, aided by the audience's enjoyment of their bickering over which one was (by himself) the WWE Tag Team Champions.